<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a debt repaid by partiallight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596999">a debt repaid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallight/pseuds/partiallight'>partiallight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Trick or Treat 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallight/pseuds/partiallight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Forest Witch hates winter. One winter, she finally gets to find out why it keeps showing up so suddenly and early.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Forest Witch &amp; Winter Witch (Original Works)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a debt repaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, recipient. happy trick or treat!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For once, the Forest Witch is not woken up by the sound of birds singing, no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, she is awoken by a cold-induced, sudden, full-body shudder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worst time of the year has come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter always comes very suddenly. Supposedly, winter used to come slowly and naturally, but ever since the Forest Witch has been taking care of the forest and its animals, winter has been showing up early and suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Forest Witch sighs and picks up her cat, who has been napping next to her in the snow that had appeared overnight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took this job to see all the animals living in the forest, and yet this winter makes most of them go straight to hibernation. Since she hates the cold, she made a cottage and magically reinforced it to be cold-proof so she could stay there while she waits for spring to return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She sighs yet again. “Guess it’s time for me to--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not this time!” A high-pitched, but kind of cute voice shouts from above her before something blue crashes into her from a tree above. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(The Forest Witch’s cat dodges with a loud meow, disappearing into the forest.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, what are you--,” the Forest Witch blinks. On top of her was a beautiful girl, physically seeming her age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know exactly who I am!” The girl pouts. “Every winter I show up here as fast as possible so I can hang out with you, but you’re always gone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Winter Witch, of course!” The Winter Witch does not make an attempt to climb off the Forest Witch. “Have you forgotten me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t think we’ve met?” The Forest Witch frowns. “And get off me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Winter Witch has a look of genuine sadness on her for a bit. “You don’t remember that day? When you helped me when I was injured?” She pulls up her bunny-eared hood. “No recollection at all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it clicks. Seven winters ago, when the Forest Witch first arrived, she found an injured snow rabbit and nursed it back to health. As soon as it had left, the first winter came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The Forest Witch tilts her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How young a witch are you that you didn’t notice?!” The Winter Witch climbs off the Forest Witch. “I came here early every year to thank you in person, but you would hide and lock yourself in behind a magical barrier. You’re mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Forest Witch sees the Winter Witch’s eyes welling up with tears that immediately crystallize. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, this is my first time meeting another witch, okay?” She awkwardly headpats the Winter Witch. “I’m sorry, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph.” The Winter Witch has the slightest smile. “Why have you been leaving, anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most of the animals go to hide…” The Forest Witch sighs. “And it’s cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you hung out with more wolves or rabbits, you wouldn’t have that problem!” The Winter Witch takes the Forest Witch’s hand. “Now come. I want to show you what you’ve been missing out on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And maybe it was exhaustion, maybe it was the beauty of that smile, but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. But you’ll have to shield me from the cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>